


more than

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Cock Worship, First Time, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), both boys are 18 here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Something is going to happen, I don't know what, but before it does...Dedue, I want to give myself to you. I want to spend a night not as lord and vassal, but as lovers.Lovers. Equals. He tells himself it's wrong, but the truth is nothing has ever felt so right.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 95
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	more than

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt** : Dimitri drooling over Dedue's massive cock. No preference between Pre or Post Time Skip. Can be just a blowjob or a blowjob and sex, but if they have sex then Bottom!Dimitri is strongly preferred.
> 
> +Dimitri is a virgin at the time of this encounter.

There's no sense in asking again if Dimitri is sure about this, because the answer will be the same as it has been every other time. They've meticulously planned for tonight since the subject came up. After Sir Jeralt's death, the professor's sudden change in appearance, Edelgard's sudden _disappearance_ shortly after. It all weighs on the prince's mind; the possibility of more deaths, more kidnappings, something much darker bubbling beneath the already fragile surface.

_Something is going to happen, I don't know what, but before it does...Dedue, I want to give myself to you. I want to spend a night not as lord and vassal, but as lovers._

They sit nervously on Dimitri's bed together, Dedue's heart pounding. Dimitri swallows, taking his hands.

"I've never done this before," he says right away. "Just so you know. I'm not sure I'll be very good at this." Dedue himself is minimally experienced, having experimented a bit with a dear old friend of his at the tender age of thirteen, just before the Tragedy. Everything else he knows, he's learned from books.

"Your highness, leave everything to me," he says, but Dimitri shakes his head.

"We are lovers tonight, Dedue, you will not do all the work while I simply lie there like a cold fish." His tone is gentle, but insistent. "And...call me by my name. We can go back to how you prefer it tomorrow, but tonight, please...I'm just Dimitri for you." He's sincere, just like he always is when he implores Dedue to behave like a friend and not a vassal. Deep in his heart that's all Dedue wants, but social standing and his own feelings of inferiority hold him back.

But tonight is meant to be different, and if Dimitri insists, he will comply. If this will be Dimitri's first time, he wants to make it as memorable and pleasing as he possibly can.

"As you wish...Dimitri."

Dimitri's kiss is clumsy and urgent, hands pushing against Dedue's chest, Dedue's arm wrapping around his waist to brace him. Clumsy, urgent, but the warmest and sweetest thing he's ever felt.

_Like home._

His hands tremble as he carefully unbuttons Dimitri's tunic, Dimitri's fingers awkward as he struggles to do the same for Dedue without tearing the fabric. He's always hated delicate work, even when he _wants_ to be careful he knows he's too strong. Mercedes kept the pair of scissors he broke the first time the tried to teach him how to sew, and Felix never shuts up about those broken swords.

"You don't have to hold back for me," Dedue murmurs as he breaks the kiss.

"I want to." Dimitri pushes the fabric out of the way. "Tonight is for _us._ " He's unbuttoning Dedue's pants now, eyes lighting up as he feels how hard Dedue already is. "Ah...I'll finally get to see this up close, won't I."

His pants and underwear are pushed down and off, fully exposing him, and Dedue's cheeks flush as Dimitri steps back, practically devouring him with his eyes.

"You're _beautiful,_ " Dimitri whispers, "absolutely breathtaking."

He gets to his knees. Anyone who saw the crown prince of Faerghus kneeling before a lowly commoner, a man of _Duscur,_ would die from the shock if they didn't burst into righteous fury. It's a sight for Dedue alone, even for just one night, and as wrong as it feels it's so _arousing_.

Especially when Dimitri's focus shifts to his cock, staring at it, taking it all in.

"You're so _big._ " From what Dedue has seen of Dimitri while they bathe or change clothes together, he's got nothing to be ashamed of either. Dedue's never put much stock in his size; he and his old friend were of the same build so it didn't matter.

_But he and I only touched each other._ Dimitri specifically asked to take this all the way, to have Dedue _inside_ him. But before he can further dwell on this, Dimitri's fingertips are brushing slowly along his shaft, and Dedue is unable to suppress a groan.

"That's it," Dimitri murmurs, thumb lightly grazing the tip. "I want to hear you..." His touch is slow, deliberate, from fingertips to palm to his hand wrapping around the shaft, stroking slowly. "So big, so warm..."

" _Dimitri._ " It slips out, no thought to properieties or protocols or his usual subservience. He's rewarded with a firmer stroke, followed by a light squeeze, the prince's eyes fixed on his length the entire time. For someone who hates delicate tasks and forgets his own strength, Dimitri's touches are quite gentle. He's not holding back, Dedue realizes, but _savoring._

"I never want either of us to forget tonight," Dimitri murmurs, rubbing his thumb slowly over the tip. "God, you feel so good in my hands...I wonder how you'll taste." And then his hand is replaced with the teasing flick of tongue, Dedue biting his lip to stifle a shout.

This savoring of Dimitri's is becoming outright torment; every slow drag of tongue along his shaft, the occasional kiss to the tip, the admiring moans and sighs spilling from the prince's lips. It's both arousing and _embarrassing,_ to have what he thought such an ordinary part of himself the object of worship. From a _prince_ , no less.

"I'm already imagining this inside me," Dimitri murmurs, "but first..."

Wet heat engulfs his cock, and Dedue tastes blood as he bites down _hard_ on his lip. Without thinking his hand catches in Dimitri's hair, stroking and tugging as he tries not to thrust his hips upward. Dimitri seems to be doing fine, though, whatever he can't fit into his mouth he strokes with his fingers, and his head bobs rhythmically to avoid the threat of choking.

_He's thought about doing this before, hasn't he,_ Dedue realizes. Heat blazes through every pore of him at this point, followed by the most delicious vibrations as Dimitri _hums_ against him; _damn!_ He's not going to last long, even as slow and purposeful as Dimitri's being. He dares to look down, and the sight of that blond head bobbing up and down between his thighs and his cock sliding in and out of the prince's mouth is almost too much.

"Dimitri," he gasps, "Dimitri, I-" A sudden stroke to his balls cuts him off, _he can't mean to...oh gods, is he going to-_

The heat within him erupts and his vision goes white just then, and he _hears_ Dimitri swallowing his come. _Gods...!_ It's embarrassing, but at the same time he can't help the warm feeling that comes with it. Especially when Dimitri finally raises his head, licking his lips and smiling.

"I don't have to ask if I did well, do I."

"You were perfect." Dedue reaches down to cup the prince's chin in his hand. "It felt amazing. But..." He glances down at his temporarily softened cock. "It will be a while before I can take you. So in the meantime, allow me to return the favor."

"Dedue, that's not..." Dedue gently cuts his protests off with a kiss, the taste of himself strong on Dimitri's lips. Soon they're lying on Dimitri's bed, Dedue kissing and stroking his way along the prince's muscular body. In the past, his slender build has always belied his incredible strength, but Dimitri has filled out quite a bit lately. Not that it matters, because from the moment they met, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd has been the most beautiful man Dedue has ever seen.

He's tempted to take Dimitri in his mouth, to truly return the favor, but Dimitri's pulling a jar out from under the pillow, handing it to him, and Dedue remembers. He backs off a bit, slathering his fingers with salve.

"I'm going to prepare you now. Let me know if it's uncomfortable." Dimitri nods, and Dedue carefully slides the first finger into him. Thankfully, Dimitri only tenses for a split second before letting out a low moan. The first finger is soon joined by a second, Dedue trying to stem the increasing fear of whether or not his cock will fit. Dimitri is tight around his fingers, and even his pleasured moans and gasps can't hide the tinge of discomfort on his face.

"I'm fine," he whispers. "Take as long as you need." Dedue kisses him, keeps his fingers moving, does his best to stretch the tight heat around him. Dimitri's soon rocking his hips against his fingers, moaning against his lips, breaking the kiss to cry out when Dedue's finger brushes a certain spot.

"Dedue," Dimitri gasps, arching his back, "I'm ready. Please..."

"Are you sure?"

" _Yes._ " Reluctantly, Dedue slips his fingers out and slicks himself up. But the moment his tip is against Dimitri's entrance, he freezes, his heart flip-flopping in his chest. _Even with the salve, he could tear, he could bleed, I might not fit. If I made him bleed or feel pain, I'd never forgive myself._

Dimitri arches his hips, and Dedue swallows.

"I'm afraid to hurt you."

" _You won't._ " The prince's tone is firm, but gentle, his hand going up to caress Dedue's cheek. "I trust you, with all of my heart. I've trusted you since the moment we met, that's why I wanted you to be my first. And if it does hurt, I can take it. It won't last, anyway."

Dedue blinks away the oncoming threat of tears.

"Dimitri..."

"You have nothing to be afraid of." Dimitri smiles. "Now take me." And Dedue enters him with a single thrust, pushing all the way in, deciding it's better to simply rip off the bandage rather than draw this out. Dimitri lets out a sharp cry, gripping his shoulders, and for a moment the panic spikes again.

"Are you-"

"Just give me a moment." Dimitri pulls him close, burying his face in his shoulder, and Dedue stays still, kissing him, stroking his bare skin. Little by little they both relax, and soon Dimitri's nudging him, murmuring for him to start moving.

Nothing can compare to the feeling of being buried this deeply inside someone, it's practically indescribable. It's more than the physical sensation of heat and snugness and the slickness of Dimitri's sweaty skin against his own, it's the overwhelming trust and intimacy between them at this moment. Dimitri matches every thrust of Dedue's with a grind of his hips, whispering his name.

"So good," Dimitri moans, "that's it, Dedue, don't you dare hold back, you're so big, I love the way you fill me!" Hearing the prince speak so brazenly only heightens the sensations, Dedue groaning as his cock swells inside him.

"I'm close," he gasps, "I don't want this to be over, but-"

"Me either." Dimitri's eyes pierce into his. "I love you." _Oh, gods...!_ It's not the heat of the moment, Dedue can tell; he kisses Dimitri urgently as he gives an especially sharp thrust. It's over soon, Dedue letting out a cry as he releases, then feels the heat of the prince's orgasm against his stomach barely a second later.

It's not until a moment or two after they've come down that Dedue speaks.

"Dimitri," he murmurs, "what you said earlier..."

"I meant it." His hold on Dedue loosens, but not by much. "I want you for more than just a night. I know how you feel about our stations in life, but I don't give a damn. _You_ matter to me, more than my reputation or tradition or even what could happen tomorrow."

He's said similar things before, many times, and while his words never lacked for passion and sincerity, the look on his face tells Dedue he means them more than ever. Thousands of objections and worries die on his tongue, at least for the moment. He carefully pulls out so he can embrace Dimitri to him, and they lie in silence for a while.

"It's not as simple as that," Dedue finally says. "Even without whatever's about to happen in Garreg Mach-"

"I know." Dimitri nestles closer to him. "I've been aware of that from the time I realized I was in love with you. But please, let us cross that bridge when we come to it." Dedue wants to object, wants to remind him that bridge may come sooner than later, but lying here with Dimitri in his arms, hearing him say such things feels so _right._

He loves this man more than he can put into words, and if all Dimitri wants is to put off the future for just a night, how can he refuse?

He kisses Dimitri, slow and deep, stroking his face reassuringly. Dimitri melts into him, and the rest of the world melts away from them.


End file.
